


เกาลัด

by qloyderen



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: ผมขายเกาลัดที่ชิ้นเล็กเท่าเศษเล็บให้พวกนักท่องเที่ยวที่ไม่รู้จักวิธีเลือกของนั่นแหละ ...ส่วนเกาลัดลูกที่ใหญ่เท่าหัวแม่ตีน ผมเก็บไว้ให้คนนั้นเท่านั้นแหละ คนที่คุณอาจจะรู้ว่าใคร  ...เพราะ คุณอาจจะเคยได้ยินเรื่องของเขา'ปีเตอร์ นางฟ้าเยาวราช'





	เกาลัด

ถนนสายเยาวราชยามเย็น ร้านรวงเริ่มทะยอยตั้งตามลำดับ เฮียผัดไท (ไม่ใช่ประตูผี) ที่รสหวานพอกับเฮลบูบอย ขนมปังเจ้าดังที่คนต่อแถวยาวเหี้ยอย่างไม่สมเหตุสมผล ก๋วยจั๊บลุงที่ให้น้อยมากๆ เหมือนทำขายทารก และอีกมากมายบรรยายไม่หมด อาหารเหล่านี้ดึงดูดผู้คนจากสารพัดหนแห่งให้มารวมตัวกันในถนนเส้นเดียว ยืนเบียดเสียดแน่นขนัดเหมือนทั้งประเทศไทยมีอาหารแค่ที่นี่และแจกฟรีตลอดคืน 

 

ผมแค่เบื่อมั้ง   
อะไรรอบตัวเลยน่ารำคาญไปหมด

 

รถเข็นขายเกาลัดของผมเริ่มขายแต่เช้า และจะเลิกขายในเวลาประมาณนี้ ตามสโลแกนป๊า 'กลางวันคือเวลาของเกาลัด กลางคืนคือเวลาของเกาเหลา' และขอบอก การคั่วเกาลัดไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเลย ถ้าคุณเป็นคนขี้เกียจ ขี้เมื่อย หรือที่สำคัญ ถ้าคุณคั่วเกาลัดขายขณะรอใครซักคน

 

รอคอยให้เขามาซื้อ เกาลัด  
จนตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่มา

 

กุต้องเก็บแล้วนะ ...โว้ย!

 

"เฮ้อ..."

 

ผมถอนหายใจยาว 'เขาคงไม่มาแล้วมั้ง' คิดได้ดังนี้ก็เริ่มทำความสะอาดกะทะ ถูๆ ส่งเดชไปเรื่อย โยนผ้าขี้ริ้วใส่ถัง เก็บข้าวของให้เป็นที่เป็นทาง เกาลัดที่ขายไม่หมดจะถูกเอามาขายใหม่ในวันรุ่งขึ้น คั่วใหม่เรื่อยๆ เรื่อยๆ จนจากเกาลัดอันที่แม่โป้งตีนเหลือเล็กแค่เศษเล็บขบ เนี่ยแหละครับทุนนิยม ผมก็ขายไอ้เศษเล็บขบนั้นให้พวกนักท่องเที่ยวตาใสที่ไร้ความสามารถในการเลือกของ ส่วนเกาลัดลูกที่ใหญ่เท่าหัวแม่ตีน ผมเก็บไว้ให้คนนั้นเท่านั้นแหละ

 

คนที่คุณอาจจะรู้ว่าใคร   
เพราะ คุณอาจจะเคยได้ยินเรื่องของเขา  
'ปีเตอร์ นางฟ้าเยาวราช' 

 

.  
.  
.

 

"จอร์จ... จอร์จจจจจจ ~!" 

 

เสียงสวรรค์ดังขึ้นข้างหลังผม ขณะกำลังเข็นรถเกาลัดกลับบ้าน การจราจรแน่นหนา ทั้งรถเข็นรถถังรถไถจักรยานมอไซ ยังไม่นับคนหมื่นแสนล้านชนชาติล้านรูปแบบมารยาทที่คอยเดินชนรถเข็นชนไหล่ นรกยามเย็นที่เพิ่งเริ่มต้น ถูกน้ำทิพย์ชโลมใจจากสวรรค์สาดให้สดใสขึ้นได้ในหนึ่งวิเพราะ ..เสียงของคุณ เพราะเสียงของคุณ~~ 

 

"ฮ ...ฮึ?" (แกล้งไม่สนใจแล้วหันไปเหมือนคนที่ไม่ได้ยืนเหม่อคั่วเกาลัดรอทั้งวัน)

 

"ขอโทษที่มาช้า... มาซื้อเกาลัด" ปีเตอร์ควักปึกแบงค์ยี่สิบโชว์ผม พร้อมรอยยิ้มแหยๆ แห้งๆ (แต่โคตรน่ารักเลยรู้ตัวไหม) ผมไม่ได้ตาเป็นมันเพราะเงิน ผมแค่ตาเป็นมันเพราะใบหน้าน่ารักนั่น

 

"ไม่เป็นไร... ขอโทษทำไม?" 

 

"ก็นายเก็บร้านไปแล้ว"

 

"จริงแล้ว... ขายให้ได้ ขอเข็นเข้าตรอกข้างหน้าแป๊บ"

 

"มา เราช่วย"

 

โอ้ย  
เชี่ย... 

 

ลูกเจ้าของร้านทอง นางฟ้าเยาวราช ช่วยไอ้ตี๋จับกังอย่างผมเข็นรถขายเกาลัดโสกัง (โสโครก+เกรอะกรัง) มรดกนับร้อยปีจากต้นตระกูล ผมปั้นหน้าเฉยชาแบบไม่เนียนเท่าไร แต่พอถูไถ เขาช่างเมตตากับผมมาตลอด รวมถึง ...กับทุกคนในถนนสายนี้

 

ปีเตอร์แทบจะแย่งที่จับไปเข็นเอง ทำให้ผมออกแรงเข็นรถเกาลัดน้อยลงยี่สิบเท่าได้ เผลอๆ ปล่อยเขาเข็นคนเดียวยังได้เลย (ถ้าจะตั้งใจเข็นขนาดนี้)

 

นี่แหละครับ ที่มาของคำว่า 'นางฟ้าเยาวราช'

 

.  
.

 

คุณอาจจะเคยได้ยินเรื่องที่ปีเตอร์ช่วยนักท่องเที่ยวฝรั่งตาน้ำข้าว (ชื่อ ...คอๆ อะไรซักอย่าง คอลๆ ลินๆ ผมแกล้งดีลีทความทรงจำนั้นไปเพราะหึงหวง เอ้ย! ไม่เชี่ยวชาญภาษาปะกิด) หมอนั่นมอเตอร์ไซค์คว่ำไม่เป็นท่าอยู่หน้าร้านท้อง นอนอ้าปากพะงาบร้องขอความช่วยเหลือ ไอ้เราชาวเยาวราชแต่กำเนิดก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้เพราะพูดภาษาเขาไม่เป็น แต่ปีเตอร์กลับวิ่ง 4x100 ออกมาจากร้านทองเพื่อช่วยไอ้ฝรั่งนั่น โทรเรียกรถพยาบาล ติดต่อเพื่อนให้เรียบร้อย อีกนิดก็จะพาเขามาพัดวี ป้อนข้าว นอนที่บ้านแล้วครับ

 

อ้อ ...ยังมีอีกเรื่อง ครั้งนึงที่พวกเด็กช่างตีกัน หนีกันหัวซุกหัวซุนจ้าละหวั่น ปีเตอร์ก็หวังดี เปิดร้านทองให้พวกมันเข้ามาหลบศัตรูกันครับ ใช่ คุณอ่านไม่ผิดหรอก 'เปิดร้านทอง' หลบใต้เคาเตอร์ทองเลยครับ ครับ ...ก็นั่นแหละ ไอ้เด็กพวกนั้นมันนิสัยดีซะที่ไหน ผมยังจำชื่อได้อยู่เลย ไอ้เล็ก (ขี้โวยวายสุดในกลุ่ม) เนียนฉกทองไปจากร้านมูลค่าหลายอยู่ ปีเตอร์รู้ทีหลังแต่ไม่ว่ามันซักคำ แถมยังบอก 'ดีนะ อย่างน้อยพวกนั้นก็ไม่โดนตีหัวแบะ' (ด้วยรอยยิ้มนางฟ้าๆ ของเขาอะ) 

 

ใจดีขนาดนี้  
สงสัยคนจีบเป็นร้อยแล้วมั้ง

 

.  
.

 

"จอร์จ ...เฮ้ย" 

 

เราถึงตรอกที่หมาย ปีเตอร์เข็นรถเกาลัดมาให้เสร็จสรรพ ผมตื่นจากห้วงคำนึง (ถึงความจิตใจงามของเขา) พอได้สติก็รีบโกยเกาลัดใส่ถุง (จำได้ดีว่าเขาสั่งเท่าไหร่ ปีเตอร์สั่งเท่ากันทุกวัน) เรายื่นหมูยื่นแมวให้กันเรียบร้อย แต่ปีเตอร์ไม่ยอมไปไหน ยืนกอดถุงเกาลัดนิ่งๆ อยู่ตรงนั้น

 

"ไม่รีบไปเฝ้าร้านเหรอ?" ผมถาม

 

"ป๊าอยู่..."

 

"ออ... ป๊าสบายดีป่าว"

 

"ก็ดี หายหวัดแล้ว มีแรงดื้อเหมือนเดิม"

 

"แต่ป๊านายใจดีนะ" (รับผมเป็นลูกเขยสักทีสิ: ผมคิดในใจ)

 

ปีเตอร์ยิ้ม ไม่พูดอะไร เพียงแต่มองกำแพงด้านหลังผมนิ่งๆ ซอกซอยเล็กๆ กำแพงสกปรก พื้นเต็มไปด้วยน้ำทิ้งนี้มีแค่เราสองคน จะบอกว่า 'บรรยากาศเป็นใจ' ก็ฟังดูสยิวกิ้ว แต่ผมชอบนะ... เสียงจอแจข้างนอกถูกปรับให้เบาจนเกือบ mute ไปเลย ทำให้เผลอเหม่อมองปีเตอร์นานเกินไป เลยหลบสายตาเขาไม่ทัน เขาหันมาสบตาแล้วยิ้มให้ ก่อนจะทำลายความเงียบนี้ 

 

"วันนี้ร้อนเนอะ"

 

"อือ... 

 

"ถามจริง ..."

 

"ว่า?" (ตอนนี้ผมใจเต้นแรงมาก ...เขาจะถามอะไรผม เขาจับได้งั้นเหรอ? หรือเขาจะบอกรักผม? หรือจะบอกเกลียดผม? หรือจะบอกว่าเดือนหน้าจะแต่งงานกับฝรั่งตาน้ำข้าวนั่น เขาจะถามอะไรผมวะ?) 

 

"ทำไมไม่ใช้เครื่องคั่วเกาลัด"

 

(เชี่ย คำถามโคตรสร้างสรรค์)

 

"คือ ป๊าบอกอยากอนุรักษ์วิธีคั่วให้ลูกหลานรู้จัก ตามเจตนารมณ์เหล่ากง เหล่าม่า ไรงี้อะ"

 

"ยิ่งใหญ่ ศิลปวัฒนธรรม"

 

"แต่เอาความจริงปะ"

 

"เอาความจริง" เขาทำสีหน้าคาดคั้นเหมือนกับประเด็นสนทนาเป็นเรื่องสำคัญมาก

 

"ป๊าแม่งไม่ต้องกวนเองไง เลยไม่ต้องซื้อเครื่อง ประหยัดเงินป๊า เหนื่อยเรา" 

 

ปีเตอร์ระเบิดหัวเราะ ไม่รู้ว่าเรื่องราวมันตลกหรือชวนสมน้ำหน้า เขาระเบิดหัวเราะใส่ผมอย่างไม่มีทางหยุดยั้ง หัวเราะจนหายใจไม่ทัน ผมไม่รู้ว่าเขาขำอะไรหรอกนะ 

 

แต่สีหน้าเขาตอนหัวเราะแม่ง ...  
พูดได้แค่ว่า  
'ป๊าครับ ผมถึงสวรรค์แล้วครับ'

 

"นึกหน้านายตอนคั่วเกาลัดเมื่อยๆ กลางแดดร้อนๆ แบบที่เห็นทุกวันแล้วอดหัวเราะไม่ได้ ขอโทษทีๆ" 

 

"ไม่ตลกหน่า" ผมตอบไปด้วยสัตย์จริง

 

"ขอโทษๆ ...ไม่หัวเราะแล้ว" เขากลั้นยิ้ม ขนาดกลั้นยิ้มโลกยังสดใส คุณปิดความสดใสนั้นไม่มิดหรอกครับ 

 

'แล้วทำไมต้องมาซื้อร้านเรา ร้านอื่นมีเยอะแยะทำไมไม่ซื้อ' นี่คือคำถามที่ผมอยากถามจากใจ แต่ไม่กล้า ไม่กล้ามาตลอด หน้าบ้านเขามีรถเข็นเกาลัดสองคัน ทำไมต้องดั้นด้นมาซื้อร้านผมด้วย อย่าให้คิดไปเองหน่อยเลย รสชาติเกาลัดร้านผมก็พอๆ กับแถวบ้านเขานั่นแหละ 

 

"ไปก่อนนะ" ปีเตอร์ยิ้ม "ต้องกลับไปช่วยป๊า" เขาวิ่งดุ๊กๆ ออกจากตรอก หันมาโบกมือลา พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มโชว์ฟันเกือบทุกซี่ ผมยิ้มตอบ ...ยิ้มแก้มแทบฉีกแน่ะ ยิ้มแบบวันนี้กลับไปนอนต้องฝันดีแน่ๆ 

 

ผมเข็นรถเกาลัดกลับบ้าน  
ด้วยรอยยิ้มที่เหมือนทุกวัน

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

(ปีเตอร์'s pov)

 

ในตรอกซอยนั้น ผมและพ่อหนุ่มเกาลัด

 

ผมยิ้ม ไม่พูดอะไร เพียงแต่มองกำแพงด้านหลังจอร์จนิ่งๆ ซอกซอยเล็กๆ กำแพงสกปรก พื้นเต็มไปด้วยน้ำทิ้งนี้มีแค่เราสองคน จะบอกว่า 'บรรยากาศเป็นใจ' ก็ฟังดูประหลาดไปหน่อย แต่ผมชอบนะ... เสียงจอแจข้างนอกถูกปรับให้เบาจนเกือบ mute ไปเลย ผมคงเหม่อมองกำแพงนานไป เลยหันกลับไปสบตาเขา ถึงรู้ว่าเขามองผมอยู่

 

"วันนี้ร้อนเนอะ" ผมพูด

 

"อือ..." เขาตอบห้วนๆ ตามนิสัย

 

"ถามจริง ..."

 

"ว่า?" 

 

(ตอนนี้ผมใจเต้นแรงมาก ...ผมควรพูดออกไปมั้ย ถ้าพูดออกไปแล้วเขาจะเกลียดผมรึเปล่านะ? หรือเขาจะหัวเราะเยาะเหมือนผมเป็นตัวตลก? ถ้าสถานการณ์พลิก ผมคงแกล้งหัวเราะเหมือนคนเป็นบ้า ผมมันชอบหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อนไปเรื่อยแบบนี้แหละ แต่สิ่งที่อยู่ในใจของผมเป็นเรื่องจริง ผ่านการทบทวนมาเกินสิบครั้ง และยังคงยืนยันคำเดิมเสมอ ผมไม่ได้ชอบเกาลัดของเขา ผมแค่...) 

 

'เคยสงสัยบ้างไหม ว่าทำไมเรามาซื้อเกาลัดร้านนายทุกวัน?' 

 

.  
.  
.

 

E N D


End file.
